24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 5: 6:00pm-7:00pm
Summary Jack Bauer has to deal with his daughter's return, a former mentor who has information he needs and a terrorist attack on CTU. Meanwhile, President Charles Logan debates Martial Law Episode Guide Jack Bauer brings Christopher Henderson in for questioning but discovers daughter Kim Bauer has returned to CTU for the first time since Day 3. Kim has a verbal tirade on her father. Vice President Hal Gardner tries to convince President Charles Logan to put a pre-emptive Martial Law without asking Congress. Mike Novick is concerned turns to First Lady Martha Logan to get Charles back on track. Tony Almeida forces Bill Buchanan to give him some information on who killed Michelle Dessler, and Buchanan tells him that Henderson is curr ently their best lede. Henderson is being interogated and has to be put on a stretcher following some intense pain. Meanwhile, terrorists, using Lynn McGill's keycard, get access to CTU and release VX Gas into CTU's head quarters. Carrie Bendis discovers anomoly in the air system and is murdered by Ostroff who is planting the gas in the airsystem. Buchanan tells Lynn that his sister and her boyfriend are dead and that she had his keycard. Buchanan has Chloe O'Brian check the entry logs for Lynn's name and finds that someone has used it in the last hour. Jack quickly finds Ostroff and tells him to freeze. He does, but then tries to shoot Bauer and gets two bullets in the chest. Jack finds the timer on him. There's not much time left. Edgar runs off to find Carrie when Lynn puts the pieces together. Buchanan orders CTU evacuated, but there's no time. After Edgar finds Carrie dead, he runs back to the main room. Meanwhile Chloe discovers the air is being in fected from the outside in. Chloe, Jack, Bill, Audrey Raines, Kim and Barry Landes, Kim's friend, enter the room. Henderson is wheeled in next to Tony, who glares over at him. The seals come down, and the gas starts to effect the o utside room. Some unnamed staffer falls down, and then Edgar comes running back in. They can't break the seal to let him in and Edgar looks at Chloe. Edgar's last word is Chloe, and Chloe says Edgar, but neither can hear each other. Edgar falls down, dead. Chloe seems to be on the verge of crying. Memorable Quotes * "There's something wrong with people like you." '- Kim Bauer' Dramatis Personae Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Kim Raver as Audrey Raines * James Morrison as Bill Buchanan * Gregory Itzin as President Charles Logan * Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian * Roger Cross as Curtis Manning * Louis Lombardi as Edgar Stiles * Jean Smart as Martha Logan Special Guest Star * Sean Astin as Lynn McGill Guest Starring * Jude Ciccolella as Mike Novick * Alex Kuznetsov as Ostroff * Danielle Burgio as Carrie Bendis * Julian Sands as Vladimir Bierko * Ray Wise as Vice President Hal Gardner * C. Thomas Howell as Barry Landes * Peter Weller as Christopher Henderson * Elisha Cuthbert as Kimberly Bauer (uncredited) Co-Starring * Dan Warner as Security Guard Background Information and Notes * This episode is the fourth episode to feature the silent clock. * Louis Lombardi's final epidose as a member of the cast. * In this episode it is revealed that Chase Edmunds left Kim following her father's faked death References CTU; Los Angeles; silent clock Category:Episodes Catagory:Day 5